lordsmobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Familiar
For the familiar research tree, see Familiars. Familiars are monsters that offer a variety of skills and effects to benefit the player. Familiars become available after the player completes Skirmish 8: Sacred War. This will unlock the buildings necessary to summon and enhance familiars. Players can manage their familiars in the Monsterhold. When viewed a players familiars can be rotated 360 degrees, by swiping on the familiar avatar. Each familiar performs different actions in the viewing window, and some express themselves with emojis. Most familiar related items can be found in the Pact Case, which is accessed from the Monsterhold. Anima is located in player's Bag. Basic Attributes When the player merges Pacts in the Mystic Spire, they will receive a number of familiar Runes and/or Fragments. To unlock a familiar, players need to obtain 1 Rune for that familiar. The player can then shatter any extra Runes to make Fragments. Any permanent effects are active the moment the familiar is unlocked. Familiars have three growth stages: Hatchling, Adult, and Elder. Familiars grow in size with each stage, and will glow with a different color. Hatching familiars have a green glow, Adult familiars have a light blue glow, and Elder familliars have a purple glow. To enhance a familiar to the next growth stage, it must have the required number of runes, and it must reach its current maximum level, detailed below. To increase a familiar's level, players can train them in the Gym, and use Runes, Fragments and EXP items. The special event, Familiar Workout, gives an added 50% boost to familiar EXP. A familiar's level cannot exceed the player's current level. The requirements to enhance a familiar are determined by its rarity, as shown in the table below. The rarity of a familiar is displayed in the small shield on the familiar icon. Familiar Skills Familiars have two types of skills, Support and Attack. Once used, the skill enters a cooldown period and cannot be used again until the cooldown ends. Note that some skills require the use of Skillstones to activate. Skillstones are unique to each familiar and can only be merged in the Mystic Spire when the familiar reaches Elder Stage. Support Skills * Tap on the familiar button (in Turf or Kingdom Map) to use. * Support Skills are further separated into Tactics, Military, Assistance, and Economy categories, depending on their use. Attack Skills * Tap on an enemy's Turf and select the familiar button. * Familiar attack skills will not be blocked by Shields. Using attack skills will not deactivate the players shield, or activate Battle Fury. * Only one attack skill can be activated at a time. Players must wait for the familiar to finish attacking before they can use another attack skill. * The Ward will be deactivated if a player uses their familiar's attack skill. The ward gauge will also be reduced to 0 Skill Level Skills can be upgraded to be made more potent and/or reduce the cooldown time. Fragments, or the Rune of that specific familiar, can be used to increase a familiar's skill levels. The cost increases each time Fragments or Runes are used. This requirement is shared among all familiars and resets daily. There is a chance that a familiar will get extra EXP for a use, either 2x or 5x. A familiar's current level restricts its max skill level. Daily cost for first 5 uses: Army Talents Once certain familiars reach Elder stage, they can be awakened, and deployed in battle, much like heroes. Awakening a familiar requires the use of either Bright Talent Orbs or Brilliant Talent Orbs, depending on the rarity of the familiar. These army talents can be upgraded further with orbs. Each of the five battle slots must be unlocked through the Familiar Battles research. An awakened familiar that is deployed in battle will activate its army talent either at the start of the battle or when a certain percentage of troops fall. Army talents serve to either boost the player's army or weaken the enemy's army. When a familiar has Army Talents available, its rarity icon will periodically shimmer. When Army Talents are unlocked for that familiar, its rarity icon will change to gold. List of Familiars Pact 1A Pact 1B Pact 2A Pact 2B Pact 3 Pact 4 Pact 5 These familiars are available only through special events or purchasing bundles. Tips *Use fragments, rather than Runes, to increase a familiar's skills until they reach Elder Stage. *Do not shatter Runes until that particular familiar reaches Elder Stage. *Use only Gyms and EXP items to increase familiar EXP; save fragments for upgrading familiar skills. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Familiars Category:Turf